


Inner Thoughts

by rkon09



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry, Adorable Harry, Author edits multiple times, In a way, More tags as the story goes on, No Beta, No Smut, Obscurial!Harry, Obscurus (Harry Potter), ObscurusHarry, Other, Susan is susie, This is going to be long, Trust Issues, a bit insane, adult issues, as a friend I mean, but he loves Susan, even though he's an obscurial, grey!Harry, harry is scared of pretty much everything, he might do magic, obscurus harry, this was a plot bunny, trust lost, unhinged harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-08-29 17:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rkon09/pseuds/rkon09
Summary: They hated him. They regularly beat him and one day, it all exploded and he found himself sort of flying. AU where Harry becomes an uncontrollable Obscurus.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): Blood. Only a little bit...
> 
> Pairing(s): None
> 
> Spoiler(s): None
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I get any money from writing this fanfiction  
> Thoughts on this... what if? Also, I didn't edit this. I only wrote this on the sofa and published it.
> 
> REVIEWS ARE THE AUTHOR'S ENERGY TO WRITE MORE!!!!! ALSO COMMENT ON WHAT HOUSE HARRY SHOULD BE IF HE EVER GOES TO HOGWARTS

 

They beat him, degrade him, and use him for menial work. It was a miracle that he hadn't done anything yet since many cases like this, ended with the victim killing the people who hurt them. Perhaps they were right and they just didn't see it... yet.

Harry Potter was always considered strange. He was often teased for being smaller than others, thinner than others, paler than others, and wearing hand-me-down clothes to school. But that all ended when he 'died' just a year after starting primary school and started to work full-time at the Dursleys.

Maybe that's why he was being belted by his Uncle when he had a bad day. Maybe that's why he no longer got new clothes except for when they got too big for him... which never happens. Maybe that's why his Aunt hit him with a frying pan and maybe that's why all the feelings inside exploded and he found himself feeling... not very solid.

Before he knew it, the house was being destroyed and unfortunately, his relatives were not at home. One going shopping, one at school, and the other at work. It was no surprise when a car pulled down the road and his relatives came out, gasping, but he didn't notice their expressions. All he noticed was that his enemy was there and he had to  _kill_. One thing he was surprised about was people appearing out of mid-air wearing  _robes_  and waving sticks around.

"Hurry!" Rufus Scrimgeour ordered. "Ward the house, obliviate the muggles!"

The Head Auror was about to bark at the other Aurors for staying still when Albus Dumbledore spoke with his calm, grandfatherly voice.

"Rufus, my boy, what is going on?"

Before the Auror spoke, a black, near-transparent mist came over, screeching every now-and-then but the most alarming part of the whole thing was how the mist was speeding towards a very fat walrus-looking man. Soon enough, the Auror behind him got enough courage to rush towards the fat man and created a barrier that seemed to keep the mist out.

The mist made another inhumane screech before speeding off the other direction.

"What is that?" Rufus managed.

For once, the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes was absent. He replied solemnly, "Harry Potter,"

Speechless, Dumbledore continued. "Harry Potter has become an Obscurial."

"That's Harry Potter?" one of the Aurors cried as the beefy, fat man pushed him to the ground.

The beefy man turned purple and roared with rage. "You- Freaks! Abomination, waste of space, good-for-nothing!"

Thankfully, no one listened to the insults and were distracted as they moved their eyes around and looked for Harry Potter.

"...I do not wish to do this... but my niece, Susan played with Harry often when they were younger. Should I get her?" Amelia Bones said.

"Please," Dumbledore replied as he took out his wand.

Ten minutes later, Amelia appeared again on the destroyed lawns of Privet Drive with her red-headed niece in tow.

Susan looked around, desperately looked for Harry from the rubble. From what Aunt Amelia had told her in a short amount of time, it wasn't good. Suddenly, she heard a screech and a dark mist sped towards her and in an instant, she knew who it was.

"Harry," she said. The mist froze but the dark clouds still moved, circulating around. "We used to play when we were younger. I'm Susan, remember?"

"No-good Freaks!" Vernon Dursley shouted once again, this time claiming the mist's attention.

"Harry," Susan said, trying to catch the mist's attention. "We used to do pranks and play around with our parents, remember?"

Suddenly, the mist seemed to shake, then it turned into a young boy, wearing nothing but an oversized shirt that covered his elbows and was also covered in blood.

"Susie," Harry rasped out. His whole body was covered in bruises and blood. Some of the blood was dry, some were still bleeding profusely and many of the bruises looked fresh and overlayed by older bruises.

"Harry!" Susan cried. "Are you okay?"

"Welston! Get the muggles in custody and get Harry Potter to St. Mungo's," Amelia ordered. She added, "Critical condition!"

Young Harry was taken to St. Mungo's and had to go through several surgeries to fix many parts of the skin. Overall, the worst part seemed to be the eye and the right arm. His left eye seemed to have been taken out of the socket, leaving it empty but still covered to keep it from infecting. His right hand was twisted and broken beyond recognition. It would be a miracle if he would regain full use of his arm.

"Aunt Amelia," Susan said softly. "Why was Harry like that? Why was Harry a mist?"

Amelia Bones glanced at her niece and crouched down.

"Susan," she said. "Some muggles don't like magic. Not all, but some. Harry's relatives hated magic too and that caused Harry to become that... mist,"

Susan looked to be deep in thought. She said, "Will he get better? Will we go to Hogwarts together?"

Amelia nearly cried at the hopeful look. There was a low possibility that Harry could go to Hogwarts. Even if he could use magic even with the Obscurus inside him, there was a high chance that he would die by the time his tenth birthday came. Harry was eight at the moment and that meant there wasn't much time left. It was sad but she ended up replying, "Maybe, Susan. Maybe,"

Susan looked confused at the reply but sat down again in one of the waiting chairs in St. Mungo's. Soon, she fell asleep and was later jolted awake by her Aunt standing up.

"Aunt Amelia?" Susan whispered as she rubbed her eyes. "Aunt Amelia?"

Amelia walked over to Susan and smiled. "Harry's done with his surgery. We can go see him now,"

Susan perked up at this and bounced the whole time while walking to the room. When they opened the door, the first thing she noticed was how Harry looked much better.

The bruises on his face were pretty much gone and the bandages kept the wounds from bleeding, making him look less like a zombie. His right arm was in a cast and his left eye was covered with a bandage that was wrapped around his head. The hospital gown fit Harry snugly and overall, he looked much better than before.

Susan took a step forward and nearly backed away when she saw Harry open his eyes.

"Susie?" he croaked. Harry struggled to turn his head. When he did, he smiled, though the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Harry," she said. "I'm glad you remembered me,"

Harry closed his eyes for a moment. "Remember you and me... pranks with Mum and Dad. Dad laughing."

Susan laughed softly and walked over to Harry. She took Harry's uninjured hand... or the hand that wasn't in a cast and squeezed it gently.

The door opened. "Visiting time's over-" the healer's eyes widened at the sight and quickly ran out of the room, coming back with another healer that Amelia recognized as Healer Jackson. With one look, Healer Jackson nodded and said;

"An Obscurus trying to protect its host. Rare, but not impossible," he said. "Add to the fact that he seems to have a very big magical core. I'll come back later to check up on you,"

-o-

Ten days passed and Harry was finally well enough to leave. Although he still wore an eyepatch -the doctors saying that it was not possible to fix it immediately with magic will all the swelling in the eye even though they fixed the bit of infection- and a cast, the healers deemed it to be okay to leave.

Ever since the Privet Drive destruction incident, it had been important that he was taken away from his relatives so that another incident like that didn't occur. Fortunately, Amelia had taken in Harry and was working on healing Harry.

Unfortunately, there are no known cures for Obscurials except making Harry feel needed and welcomed and even if they did make him feel needed and welcome, the possibility of the parasite leaving was extremely rare.

At the moment, Harry's birthday was nearing and soon he would turn nine, making his tenth birthday even closer.

"Harry,"

"... Yes, Auntie Amelia?" Harry replied softly. Ever since coming home, Amelia had asked Harry to call her Auntie or Aunt Amelia since he and Susan would be living together.

"What would you like for your birthday?" Amelia asked.

Harry shrugged and returned to drawing. He was on the carpet of the living room, legs sprawled out, clutching his dear sketchbook that Amelia had bought a few days after he woke up in the hospital.

Amelia sighed and remembered that it wouldn't be easy to get Harry to open up. Since Harry had grown up in a place where he wasn't allowed to voice his thoughts or ask for anything, he wasn't used to being asked his own opinion.

"Do you want another sketchbook?"

Harry nodded slowly, using his left hand to lift his right arm. Most of it was healed along with the fingers but the bones right by his elbow were still somewhat fractured and had to be healed naturally because of all the skele-grow they used on the other bones.

"Oh- and Harry? Susan's going to go have a playdate with Hannah, Hannah Abbott tomorrow. Do you want to go with her or have a playdate with a boy instead?" Amelia asked. "I'm not going to be there though. I have emergency work that day,"

Harry nodded. "Boy," he replied.

Amelia nodded. "I'll ask Molly Weasley and Augusta Longbottom if they're open tomorrow,"

In the end, Harry was supposed to have a playdate with one of the Weasley boys. Secretly, Amelia hoped that it was the youngest male, Ronald Weasley, but at the same time, she had heard about how prejudiced he was on many things.

The next day, Susan was flooed to Hannah's house while Harry went to the Weasley house. Sadly, the minute Harry got there he felt like he wanted to bolt right out of the place even though he got a suppressing potion from the healer to take once in a while when he was going outside to keep the Obscurus away. It wasn't much since it was dangerous to continuously use the potion but just a little when they were going to a new place or a place that was filled with people.

"Harry!" Molly said warmly. "My name is Molly Weasley and welcome to the Burrow!" she hugged Harry and patted his back. "Here, let me introduce you to my sons."

At that moment, Ronald came into the living room and gasped when he looked at the forehead.

"Harry Potter?" he said in disbelief. "Guys, Harry Potter's here!"

"Ronald Weasley!" Molly shrieked. She grabbed Ronald's ear and dragged him towards her. "I cannot believe you! Treating Harry like some kind of animal!"

Ronald wasn't listening. Instead, he was thinking of games to play with Harry and looking at the eyepatch that covered Harry's left eye and the cast that was on Harry's right arm.

"Harry Potter? Don't be silly mother, there's no way Harry Potter would be here," one of the Weasley boys said.

"Well, it is Harry Potter so you can be quiet and treat Harry nicely Charlie Weasley!" Molly replied. "I didn't introduce everyone did I? That's Ronald ("It's  _Ron_  mum!") and the young man in front of you is Charlie. Those two in the back are twins and they're Fred and George ("Gred and Forge!" was the reply), the one in the glasses is Percy, and our youngest, Ginevra (she meeped)"

"Well, Harry-"

"Welcome to the Burrow-"

"Where cranky gnomes live-"

"Grouchy ghouls sleep-"

"And if you're lucky enough-"

"You'll see our dearest Willy!" the last part was said in tandem.

"I told you, it's Bill!" came the grouchy reply. A young man with shoulder-length hair came in. "My name's Bill. Nice to meet you," he held out his hands.

Slowly, Harry reached out and shook his hand. Suddenly, a hand grabbed Harry's other arm and dragged him out.

"C'mon Harry! Let's play Quidditch!" Ron said enthusiastically. He began to talk about how he was the best and how everyone would be jealous that he played with  _the_  Harry Potter. Halfway, Harry began to feel scared, being reminded of his time with the Dursleys. Thankfully, the suppressor kept most of it bottled up but somehow some of the feelings leaked out at that moment and he realized that the potion might wear off if Ron didn't stop dragging him.

"Hey mate?"

Harry looked up wearily.

"C'mon, if you're going to play Quidditch, you need to take off that eye-thing!" suddenly, hands grabbed the strap of his eyepatch and he felt the suppressing potion break with all the feelings coming right back at him.

Harry did the only thing that seemed to make sense. He screamed and shook as he felt himself turn less solid and before he knew it, all he saw was Dudley.

That couldn't be Harry Potter. Harry Potter was good. He defeated You-Know-Who. He fought dragons and had a lot of girlfriends. He wasn't some kind of black monster.

"Mum!" Ron screamed when he saw the mist speed towards him. He dropped the eyepatch and fell on his butt.

Molly turned around and ran towards the backyard with the others in tow. She expected him to have fallen off his broom while playing or screamed when he lost. Not on the ground with a black cloudy mist speeding towards him. She took out her wand and created a shield so that the cloudy mist doesn't come near her child.

"Bloody hell..." she heard one of her sons say. For this one time, she didn't correct whoever said that. Bloody hell indeed.

"Where's Harry?" Ginny squeaked. Molly unconsciously pushed Ginny behind her. It was true. Where was Harry?"

"Ron! Where's Harry?" She yelled. She waved her wand around and made a shield to cover her family.

Ron continued to scream but pointed at the cloudy mist. That can't be, Harry can't be that. She was about to berate her son when she saw the mist retreating and there was the boy she had been asking for. Harry.

Harry fell to his feet and immediately dropped to the ground and began to tremble and shake, mumbling incoherent things.

"No way..." Charlie muttered. "It can't be! Harry can't be that- that-  _thing_!"

"But I saw him. We all did," Bill said, rubbing his arms.

Harry looked around and trembled harder when he saw that everyone was staring at him with the same feeling. Fear. He felt himself becoming non-solid again and would've turned again if it wasn't for the scream.

"Harry!"

Harry turned around shakily and saw Susan running towards her with another girl behind. She was blonde and wore a black dress.

"Harry!" Susan screamed again as she neared the boy she thought as a brother. "Are you okay?" she watched as Harry shook his head and trembled, putting his knees under his chin and rocking up and down.

"That's Harry Potter," Hannah gasped. "You live with Harry Potter?"

"Yes- where's his eyepatch?" Susan asked as she raised Harry's left bang up that covered his eye. She heard a gasp behind her but ignored it. Susan looked around and saw the eyepatch under the youngest Weasley boy's hand. "Weasley! The... youngest one, give me the eyepatch!"

Ron scrambled up and threw the eyepatch at her. "Didn't want to touch something that belonged to a monster anyways!"

Susan caught the eyepatch and put it on Harry, only to feel his trembling double. Probably because of what he said.

"Don't listen to him," she whispered soothingly into her ear. "You're not a monster. You're never one."

When Harry's trembling lessened, she asked if he could stand and helped him stand up. Susan faced the Weasley Matriarch.

"Hello. My name is Susan Bones and this is my friend Hannah Abbott. We were playing by the park over there-" she pointed at the park up the hill. "when I heard a scream. Sorry, I heard from Aunt Amelia that he was here today so I came running,"

"Nice to meet you, dear," Molly replied. She gently took Ron's hand and pulled him behind her. "About Harry..."

"We should wait for my Aunt to come," Susan said. "She could explain it better than me,"

Molly nodded and told the boys to clear out of the narrow hallway. "Yes, yes. Anyways, tea?"


	2. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They hated him. They regularly beat him and one day, it all exploded and he found himself sort of flying. AU where Harry becomes an uncontrollable Obscurus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): None
> 
> Pairing(s): None
> 
> Spoiler(s): None
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I get money from writing this fanfiction.
> 
> REVIEWS ARE THE AUTHOR'S ENERGY TO WRITE MORE!!!!! ALSO COMMENT ON WHAT HOUSE HARRY SHOULD BE IF HE EVER GOES TO HOGWARTS
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Chapter two is up! I don't really like this chapter, but it helps make the story go forward. Also, with finals coming up, the chance of me updating is low. I think the next time will be after December 21st. Maybe before, but it will most likely be after 21 since that's when finals end.
> 
> I
> 
> MADE
> 
> A
> 
> TWITTER
> 
> ACCOUNT
> 
> yay! But I got locked out. Thankfully, I got back in. Something about violating, but the only thing I did was fucking follow 300+ people at once. No biggie.
> 
> FOLLOW
> 
> ME
> 
> ON
> 
> TWITTER
> 
> @
> 
> GENDERLESSV0ID_ 
> 
> IT'S LONELY HERE

“So poor Harry was being mistreated by his family?” Molly asked. She waved her wand and the teapot came flying, refilling Amelia’s empty teacup.

Amelia silently thanked her and took the teacup into her hands.

“Yes,” she said. “There was a ministry alert that Privet Drive was being attacked. When we got there, it was an uncontrolled, powerful Obscurus that destroyed the houses and the people inside left and right.”

Molly tilted her head in confusion. “Obscurus?”

“Obscurus, or Obscurials, is the result of a young magical child, suppressing their magical powers. There are rarely Obscurials these days, but if there are, they usually went through physical or psychological abuse.” Amelia explained. “Harry’s relatives hated magic. They were firm believers that magic didn’t exist and it was… _freakish_ , which made them think that they could beat it out of him.”

Molly’s eyes widened and she nearly dropped her teacup at the explanation. She wiped the corner of her eyes and asked, “What about the… _thing_ that appeared that tried to attack Ronald?”

Amelia sighed. “It was probably a hallucination or a flashback from words or actions said or done by young Ronald here. He probably pulled Harry or was too forceful towards him. Because of that, Harry probably thought that he was back at the Dursleys, making his Obscurus surface again,” she said.

Molly thought about the actions. Ron _had_ pulled Harry and had a habit of being forceful to many people around him… and it was probably true.

“Yes… I guess,” Molly said. “He _does_ have a habit of being forceful at times,”

Behind her, she heard spluttering and denies that definitely came from her youngest son.

Amelia suddenly smiled. “Harry,” she said softly. “You can come in,” she waved her hands in a gesture and slowly, the crowd of redheads slowly parted as they did for Moses and Harry, pale and shaking, shuffling in hesitantly. Behind him was Susan and Hannah. Susan whispering soothing words to Harry while Hannah walked behind uncomfortably. She was fidgeting with her hands and looked at Harry’s arm. It had a faint black mist surrounding it. “Harry,” Amelia said. “What happened to the Suppressing potion that you drank?”

Harry looked down at his shoes and mumbled something. Amelia put her hands on Harry’s shoulder gently.

“I can’t hear you, Harry,”

“T-the potion… b-broke,” he whispered. He began to shake uncomfortably.

“Broke?” Amelia asked. “What do you mean ‘broke’?”

Harry shook his head. “I didn’t mean to! It just… shattered and- and I couldn’t control it!” the faint mist began to get bigger and less faint and more noticeable.

Hannah backed away and Susan whispered into Harry’s ear. The mist became faint again.

“Harry,” Amelia said soothingly. “It’s not your fault. You couldn’t control it,”

Harry nodded shakily.

“I am truly sorry for disturbing your family, Molly. I do hope that someday, the relations will not be as bad.” Amelia said. She took a final sip from her tea and stood up, putting the tea back to the table.

“Yes, it’s alright. No one got hurt and it’s not your fault, dear,” Molly said, directing the last part to Harry.

Harry nodded and closely walked behind Amelia.

“Auntie Amelia?” he said softly.

Amelia turned to Harry. “Yes?”

“‘M sorry,”

“You don’t have to be sorry,” Amelia said. “You didn’t do anything bad,”

“Yeah,” Susan said.

“Hannah, I’m so sorry for what happened,” Amelia said. “I know this was supposed to be a playdate with Susan-”

“It’s fine, Aunt Amelia,” Hannah interrupted. She smiled at Harry. “I’m glad I got to meet with Harry… I think if I didn’t, I might be one of those people who think that Harry’s the perfect Boy-Who-Lived,”

“Boy-Who-Lived?” Harry asked. “What’s that?”

Amelia palmed her face and sighed. “It was too soon,” she mumbled. Amelia turned to Harry and grabbed his shoulders gently. “I know I should have told you this sooner but you and Susan were having such a good time… Harry, you’re the Boy-Who-Lived. You survived the killing curse from the Dark Lord, we call him You-Know-Who because people still fear his name, but at the same time, you didn’t _just_ survive him, you defeated him in the dark times, so people call you the Savior of the Wizarding World, the Boy-Who-Lived, Vanquisher of the Dark, and so on with the names. Nowadays, people know your name as the symbol of the light,” she hesitated. “So if another Dark Lord rises, or You-Know-Who rises… then you’re going to be asked to vanquish it too,”

Harry was trembling by the end. He had his hands on his face, nails digging into his cheeks. He looked to be on the verge of crying

“But- but-” he stammered. “I’m Harry, _Harry_ , just Harry. A boy,” he looked at Susan desperately. Harry took Susan’s arm. “It’s not true is it- I- I’m not some kind of special person- I don’t have special powers, I- I’m just Harry!” he took a look at Susan and Hannah who stood uncomfortably. Harry began sobbing. It wasn’t silent, but he wasn’t wailing either. It was more on the silent side and you could hear his voice trembling with occasional whimpers coming out of his mouth.

A few minutes later, Susan decided to look at Harry. In the past few minutes, the sobbing was reduced to sniffles and whimpers. Now, it was just sniffling every now and then.

“Harry,” she said softly. “I- we’re sorry for not telling you earlier… we didn’t want to burden you with the thought that… it’s actually one of the reasons why we didn’t go shopping in broad daylight, Aunt Amelia said that it would be too much for you,”

Harry nodded and buried his face under his arms that wrapped around Susan’s.

“We’re sorry,” Amelia said. “Now, as everything’s been said and done, let’s go home. Hannah, should I walk you to your house first?”

Hannah shook her head. “I’m okay… see you next time, Susan,” she waved her hands at Susan and began running back home.

The two Bones glanced at the boy they had adopted, then glanced at each other.

“Tomorrow,” Amelia decided. “We’ll take you to Diagon Alley. Since it’s July 28th, we’ll also buy Neville’s for his party. I’ll ask Augusta Longbottom if we can attend,”

-o-

Diagon Alley. Harry reluctantly got off of his comfy bed and changed into new clothes. A button up shirt, short pants, long white socks, black shoes along with suspenders and a dark greenish grey robe over it. He still wasn’t used to it though. New clothes, a bed, his own room, the ability to ask questions, to be able to eat food on the table, the list went on, but he was interrupted by the calling of his name.

“Harry!” he heard. “Breakfast!”

Harry opened the door quietly and walked down the stairs. Susan was already eating when he got there. Slowly, he walked to his seat and hesitantly grabbed a fork and began to eat his bacon slowly, savoring the taste. It was better than burnt or moldy toast. He watched as Auntie Amelia opened a newspaper and began to sip her coffee.

“Anything on the news, Aunt Amelia?” Susan asked. She stood up from her seat and took the plates to the sink. “Hannah told me that Neville did accidental magic and the family was celebrating,”

Amelia’s eyebrows rose. “Accidental magic? Hn, that’s good. I heard that his uncle, Algernon that he threw him off the second story window. Can’t be true though,” she took a sip from her coffee. “Poor Neville, always being compared to his parents, figures though. He always had a low self-esteem,”

Susan nodded. “Apparently, Neville’s uncle hung him off his ankle and accidentally dropped him when his wife asked him something,” she shook her head. “He’s too tough on him, he could’ve died,”

“Well, no use talking about past things, let us go to Diagon Alley,” Amelia stood up and said. “Harry, are you done with eating?”

Harry put the fork down and nodded. He stood up from his seat and clutched Amelia’s sleeve.

Amelia smiled and took some floo powder into her hands. Susan did the same.

“Harry, I know you’re old enough to floo on your own, but you haven’t really done it before and I don’t want you to floo somewhere strange,” Amelia said. She took Harry’s hand and threw the floo powder into the fireplace. Slowly, she walked towards the green fire and said clearly, “Diagon Alley!”

Amelia clutched Harry as they were thrown out of the fireplace. A few seconds later, Susan fell to the ground, spluttering.

“Aunt Amelia, I think we should get the fireplace fixed,” she said as she dusted off.

“Yes, I think we should,” she replied. “Come, Harry,”

Harry ran to Amelia and grabbed her hand hesitantly. He looked up to Amelia and curled his fingers around hers.

Gosh, his fingers were small… not to mention his height too, Amelia thought. She had to fatten him up. Add that to the to-do list.

“Wait,” she said. “We need to glamour you, Harry, it just wouldn’t do if your Obscurus ran wild here,” she took out her wand and pointed it at Harry. He flinched slightly.

“ _Commuta Habitum_ ,” she whispered. Slowly, Harry’s hair became light brown and his shoulder-length messy hair became short hair that was parted to the side. The scar disappeared and his eyes turned dark brown. Freckles also appeared on the top of his nose. Overall, no one would know that he was Harry Potter.

“I’m going to call you by your full name from here,” Amelia told Harry. “It’s Harold by the way,” she added.

Harry- or Harold nodded and took Amelia’s outstretched hand.

“We are going to pretend that you're related to me on my mother’s side,” Amelia said softly as she put her wand on the brick wall that opened a second later to reveal Diagon Alley. She smiled when she saw Harry’s eyes sparkle. “Welcome to Diagon Alley, we’re going to go find some sketchbooks, Herbology things, and get you fitted in more clothes- you to Susan, stop laughing. I saw that you grew a few inches in the past month,”

Susan stopped laughing and pouted at her aunt.

The three wandered around the alley, stopping first at the bookstore to find books on Herbology. Neville had always wanted books on that. Then they bought a 175-page sketchbook for Harry that was secretly bought when they went to buy more parchment. Harry was busy looking at the quills. Lastly, they stopped at Madam Malkin’s.

“Oh, Amelia, Susan- oh who’s this?” Madam Malkin asked. She sized up the young boy who hid behind Amelia. “Oh, don’t just stand there! Who’s being fitted?”

“Susan and my relative, Harold,” Amelia replied swiftly. “Same type but larger for Susan. Dark colored robes with light highlights for Harold,”

Madam Malkin clapped her hands together in delight. “Harmony, I need your help, take Susan here!”

“‘Kay!” was the reply from the back of the shop. Madam Malkin tutted softly and led Harry to a stool. She took out her wand and waved it around, making measurements fly around. Harry stared at it in wonder.

“Okay! Just wait a moment and I’ll wrap them,” Madam Malkin said. She looked at Harmony and whispered something in her ear.

In a few minutes, Amelia took the wrapped package and shrunk it.

“So it’s easier to hold,” she replied when Harry stared at it in wonder.

Another ten minutes later, Susan was finally finished and jumped off the stool with a frown on her face. When they took the packet and got out of the store, Susan immediately glared at Amelia.

“I am never doing that again, Aunt Amelia,” she said. She crossed her arms around her chest and hmphed.

“Too bad,” Amelia smirked. “You’re a growing girl, and don’t forget Hogwarts,”

Susan groaned and took Harry’s arm. She smiled at him. “Tell her that you hated it, didn’t you? But at least you got Madam Malkin, I got her assistant,” her smile turned into a frown as she remembered the assistant, Harmony.

Harmony was a relatively normal looking girl. She had a light tan with red hair and freckles. Pretty much resembled a Weasley, but had more of an orange-ish hair than the Weasley. The clothes she wore were strange though. She wore a button up shirt that she left the last three unbuttoned, showing her -very small- cleavage and wore a knee-length skirt along with long white socks. Susan wondered how she got away with the shirt.

Her personality was the worst though. She was unmarried and was in her late twenties but still acted like a teenager. She hated kids and flirted with men. The next time she visits the store, she hopes that the assistance is fired.

She was.

On the day of Neville’s birthday, it was on the Daily Prophet (written by Rita Skeeter) that the assistant for Madam Malkin’s shop was fired when she sexually assaulted one of the male pureblood customers. It was written in a way that would slander Harmony’s name, but Susan couldn’t care less. She deserved it. At least there _was_ some truth to the paper- correction, it was pretty much the truth with twists of words here and there. The story was that juicy that _the_ Rita Skeeter put a lot of truth into it.

“I always hated Harmony- why couldn’t we go to Twilfit and Tattings?” Susan asked her Aunt during breakfast.

Amelia glanced at her niece and sighed. “I would like to go, but I passed the store and saw the Malfoys going in. I don’t exactly hate him, but I rather not see him when I’m not at work,”

Susan nodded, completely understanding. She met the Malfoy heir _once_ and she hated him. He was one of those spoiled, arrogant children who had never been told ‘no’ in their life. He also saw things as black and white. Mudbloods, Purebloods, Proper Purebloods and Blood Traitors. Too bad Neville's grandmother invites _all_ purebloods, including the Malfoys to the Balls and Galas. Thankfully, today was just Neville’s birthday. There was no balls or galas.

Amelia stood up. “Well, we shouldn’t be late, I heard they were doing an extra celebration,” her nose wrinkled. “And Hannah’s going to be there early to help set up,”

Susan stood up from her seat. “Yes!” she said cheerfully. “Harry, c’mon let's go! You too, Aunt Amelia, we need to go!”

Amelia rolled her eyes and followed Susan to the fireplace.

“Harry,” she called out.

Harry neatly put the dishes into the sink and grabbed Amelia’s sleeve. He followed the two to the fireplace and held on tight when Amelia said the location for the party.

-o-

The party was small. Not too many people attended. Only close friends and families were invited.

“Madam Longbottom,” Amelia said curtly.

An old lady, probably Madam Longbottom came into the room and nodded. She wore a vulture hat and a strange dress along with a purse. It looked strangely normal on her. Overall, she looked strict and had the no-nonsense aura around her. She reminded Harry of Aunt Petunia.

“Is this the young Potter, here?” Madam Longbottom asked. She looked down and gazed at Harry. Harry nearly flinched away from the gaze. Instead, Harry shakily looked up.

“Ma- Madam Long- Longbottom,” Harry stuttered. “Hello,” he added. Immediately, he hid behind Amelia’s robe.

Madam Longbottom’s lips pursed for a second before her severe eyes warmed and she smiled.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Potter,” Madam Longbottom said. “My grandson, Neville is in the corner over there,” she tutted softly as she gestured towards a round pudgy boy who was hunched and tried to hide in the corner, failing miserably.

Harry walked hesitantly towards the round boy. “Hi,” he said shyly. He waved his hands and then outstretched them.

“Hello,” Neville said, equally shy. His shaky fingers curled around Harry’s and then their hands were shaking. “Nice to meet you,”

Harry nodded. There was a tense silence that surrounded them until Neville spoke.

“Neville Longbottom- uh, you probably know- since Gran invited you, uh,” Neville stammered.

“Harry,” Harry replied. He put his hands behind his back and began to swing back and forth. “Harry Potter,”

Neville’s eyes widened. “Harry Potter? Blimey, I met Harry Potter- sorry,” he blushed.

Harry uncomfortably looked at Neville. “Am I famous?” he asked softly.

Neville nodded. “You defeated You-Know-Who- too bad your parents died- uh, they were my godparent- well your mum was,”

“Really?”

Neville nodded. “And my mum is your godmother… your godfather… it’s nothing,” he shook his head. “Do you want some cake? I think Gran’s gonna cut it soon,”

It was true. A minute later, Neville’s grandmother came and pulled him away, leaving Harry alone. Occasionally, people came by, but they quickly walked away, or they asked him a question and Harry stuttered. Either way, how they walked away reminded him of when he was at the Dursleys.

“Everyone, gather around!”

People around the hall quickly gathered in a circle, leaving Harry in the back, alone.

Harry couldn’t see. That much was obvious. Everyone seemed to be the same age as him and yet… he was unbelievably short. He only came up to Neville’s shoulder when they were conversing. No wonder why he seemed to be so surprised when he said his full name. They were the same age, that’s what Auntie Amelia had said and Neville seemed to be the shorter than average which made Harry even shorter than average people and above average. Maybe some shorter than normal people too, and it was all thanks to his relatives.

They ridiculed him every day and told him constantly that he was _inferior, abnormal, freaky_ , than normal people… maybe it was true.

During the party, he was looked down upon because when people spoke to him and he had trouble replying. They left with a sense of superiority that made Harry feel inferior and he felt uncomfortable.

Auntie Amelia had told him that he would never feel the way he had at the Dursleys but somehow, the people who had walked away with superiority began to look like Dudley and his gang after they beat him up at the end of recess, making him late to class.

The thoughts made him lose track of time and by the time he snapped out of his thoughts, numerous people were watching him. Some with disdain, superiority, some snickering, some whispering things into whoever was the closest, then he realized that he was standing the whole time, looking at the ground.

“Look at that,” Harry heard one of them say. “Did he sneak in or something?”

“Probably some kind of relative to Neville,” was the reply he heard. “I heard he only did accidental magic just a few weeks ago, near-squib, I heard. Probably the same,”

Harry trembled as he slowly began to walk away before turning it into a full-blown run out of the hall. He opened the double doors and closed them. Distantly, he heard laughing from the hall and looked down sadly.

Why couldn’t he be normal? All he wanted to do was to be normal. When he stepped into the Wizarding World, he thought the feelings he had at Privet Drive would change. It didn’t. It came back but he knew that wherever he went, there would be people who didn’t like him. He knew that, but he couldn’t help but feel sad.

All he wanted… he remembered hearing someone saying to make a wish, then blow the candles. They said that it was ‘birthday magic’ or whatever it was. Maybe… maybe he could do that. A world where he would be treated normally. A normal boy. Just Harry. Yes. _Just Harry_.

He walked through the halls, wandering endlessly around. While walking, he passed a grandfather clock and saw that it was already 11:30 pm.

Auntie Amelia was probably worried sick… right? She was, right? But he didn’t know. This whole time, they were nice to him even after becoming a monster, but he also knew that good things never lasted while bad things could last forever.

The teachers were the same. They were nice to him, but after an incident with turning the teacher’s hair blue, even the teachers became unfair.

He got good grades on the math test, he was called to go to the teacher’s room. The teacher had told him that it was bad to cheat. He didn’t, but in the end, he did because they didn’t believe him. No one did. They believe him once, then after that, they stop.

Auntie Amelia was probably the same. He had never met an adult who was different. They were all the same. They fed you sugar-coated words and never took any action.

Harry saw that he was outside in the garden. Where was he? He didn’t know, but he saw a comfortable spot to sit on the ground and sat on it, drawing a cake with candles on the side.

‘Happy Birthday’ was written sloppily in the cake.

“Happy Birthday Harry,” Harry mumbled. It wasn’t his birthday _yet_ but it was almost. At that moment, he heard the bells chime, signaling that it was 12:00. He looked at his cake and blew on it, coughing when the dust flew.

Make a wish, then blow, Harry recited in his head. When the chimes ended, Harry stood up and went back into the house.

While walking, Harry struggled to return to the hall where the party was held. Numerous times, he made a wrong turn and saw a dead end.

“Harry!”

Harry turned around and saw Auntie Amelia running towards him. He nearly ran away at the fact that she was running with full speed.

“Harry!” she repeated. Immediately, she drew Harry into a hug. “Harry, don’t scare me again young man!”

Harry looked at Auntie Amelia and saw that she was shaking. Trembling even.

“Auntie Amelia,” he said softly. “‘M sorry,”

Amelia pulled away from the hug and wiped her tears.

“What would have happened if you had gotten hurt? I know those boys were being mean- I lectured them, but please, _please_ , if you’re feeling uncomfortable, please tell me. I want to help,”

In a rare moment, Harry began to tear up and hugged Auntie Amelia tightly.

“I’m sorry!” he sobbed. “I- It hurt so much- I was scared that- that you were going to be like everyone else!”

Amelia looked at Harry, concerned. “Everyone else?” she repeated.

Harry sniffled and nodded. “All adults helped me once but after that, they hated me and left me- and I- I thought you were going to do that!”

Amelia drew Harry into another hug.

“I will _never, never_ leave you behind,” she promised.

Harry smiled through his tears. Promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know what Uncle 'Algie''s real name was, so I went to Wiki and saw that it was an abbreviation for Algernon so... yep, that's the name, and I wrote down the accidental magic part, then thought "Oh shit," when I saw the age. Thankfully, no specific date. Just 'when he was 8' so I was like perfect! Neville just did accidental magic- and it's true. He dropped Neville when his wife asked him something. Jam or tea... something like that. Also, any strange transitions are all my fault. Writing during class is a no-go, but it doesn't stop me at all. 
> 
> Also, don't forget to follow me on twitter for updates on Inner Circle. it's @GenderlessV0id_ 
> 
> FOLLOW
> 
> TWITTER
> 
> @
> 
> GENDERLESSV0ID_


	3. Adults

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Harry has a playdate with Susan and Hannah with someone blocking them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Graphic description of Uncle Vernon being an abusive idiot
> 
> Pairing(s): None
> 
> Spoiler(s): None
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I get money from writing this fanfiction.
> 
> REVIEWS ARE THE AUTHOR'S ENERGY TO WRITE MORE!!!!! ALSO COMMENT ON WHAT HOUSE HARRY SHOULD BE IF HE EVER GOES TO HOGWARTS
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for the lateness! I said that I would post this as a Christmas/New Year's gift but... that didn't go as planned. I finally finished it and I'm not too sure about it.  
> Also, our school is closing, haha. Our old head of school was dropped down and as revenge, she cut off the donations and sponsorship of tons of corporations so... our school is closing.
> 
>  
> 
> I  
> MADE  
> A  
> TWITTER  
> ACCOUNT  
> FOLLOW  
> ME  
> AT  
> GENDERLESSV0ID_
> 
> AND FOLLOW MY FELLOW ARTIST ON INSTAGRAM, TWITTER, DEVIANTART, AND TUMBLR.  
> She helps me on my character designs, especially on my own stories and the newest upcoming story (yes a new story!) she's also planning to do a webcomic on one of my original stories.  
> IG: teiikuro  
> Twitter: t_0144285  
> deviantart: teikuro  
> tumblr: teiikurodraws

Harry was happy.

He was happy that someone had promised him something—and it wasn't even something painful. It was something that warmed his chest. He had never felt it before, but he hadn't felt many things either that he felt now.

The feeling of wanting to jump and yell in joy, the need to quirk his lips, and the swelling of the chest when someone praised him... happiness, his mind supplied. That's what it was.

He reached out from his bed to the stand where he usually kept the potions to suppress his emotions, only to falter at the last minute, looking at his hands, then at the potion.

Did he really need the potion? They were only going to Hannah's house and he was fine without consuming any potions during Neville's party. Maybe... he wouldn't need them today. He should save them — for a day where he did need them.

Harry sighed and got off his bed. He looked at the window.

It was a beautiful day and thank goodness it wasn't hot though. If it was, he wouldn't know if he would — wait.

Oh.

Right.

He didn't have to garden for Aunt Petunia anymore.

It was a strange feeling. Waking up in a bed with windows, being able to sit on a table and eat a full breakfast with utensils, the fact that someone wanted to be with him. Then he remembered.

The sketchbook.

Aunt Amelia had given him another sketchbook a few days ago. It had a leather cover with extra thick pages. She had also given him watercolor. He hadn't wanted to accept it —because he was a freak, but she had vehemently said that he wasn't one and he deserved it. It made him... happy with that same, strange swelling in his chest.

There was also Susan —or Susie as he called her. She was one of those that was nice and wanted to be with him, but Susie was nice to everyone.

He envied her.

The ability to smile whenever, the ability to get along anyone. Harry wished he also had the ability to. He was never smiling and was always bad at conversations. He kept on shying away from them and people ended up staying away from him or worse. End up teasing him for him. It happened at Neville's birthday and he realized that everywhere he went, he was going to be teased.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts when the door to his room, not cupboard was knocked.

"Harry, what do you want to eat for lunch?"

Another thing he wasn't used to. Someone asking for his opinion.

Harry shrugged at the door and went back to looking for his sketchbook. When he finally found it, he realized that the door was closed and whoever that was on the other side was probably waiting.

"Ah —er —" he stammered. "Anything's fine,"

"Okay," Harry imagined Amelia nodding walking off to the end of the hallway.

When Amelia's footsteps faded Harry looked around and opened his sketchbook. Slowly, he turned the pages and looked for a new page as he passed the other full pages.

Sketches of scenery, Longbottom Manor, Susie... there it was. A new page.

Harry curled up beside his bed and began to sketch.

His room was rather nice from this point of view. His bed table had a photo of him, Amelia, and Susan, his drawer had a brown teddy bear with green buttons and an eyepatch that covered one of the buttons. It was a present from the hospital when he was released.

He must've been drawing for a while though. When he finished, it was already lunch and Aunt Amelia was waiting. Add to the fact that his hand was aching from using it too much.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled as he sat down in his chair.

Amelia smiled and rested her face on her elbow. "What's got you interested?" she asked.

Harry looked at Amelia. "Just drawing," he said meekly. He then picked up his fork and began to eat.

Susan watched the two eat awkwardly before sighing. "Aunt Amelia," she said. "Can I visit Hannah after this?"

Amelia nodded. "I need to go to the ministry though. Minister Fudge called me in, so Harry needs to go with you,"

Susan glanced at Harry. "Harry," she said. "Do you want to come with me to Hannah's place?"

Harry shrugged and continued to play around with his corn. "Okay," he finally said after a minute. He only met Hannah once, but she seemed nice like Susie.

Susan smiled at Harry. "Great!" she said. Suddenly, she seemed unsure. "...We're... playing tea party... do you want to join?"

Harry nodded mutely. Quietly, he excused himself from his seat and went to his room. When he got into his room, he gently closed the door and grabbed his sketchbook and his pencil. He stopped when his fingers touched the eraser.

Did he really need all these things? Susie had said that they were going to have a tea party- so there would be no reason for him to bring a sketchbook.

Reluctantly, Harry sighed and put the sketchbook and the other utensils back on his desk and opened the door.

"Susie," he said softly when he realized that Susan was standing outside.

Susan smiled at him. "Aunt Amelia said we could go now."

"Oh." was Harry's reply. He walked towards Susan and followed her downstairs to the fireplace.

Susan looked around. "Looks like Aunt Amelia already left. C'mon," she gestured Harry to grab her hand.

Harry nodded and lightly took Susan's hand and squeezed it slightly.

"Hold on," Susan said. She threw the powder into the fireplace and yelled out Hannah's address

The two spun slightly and in a few seconds, the fireplace spits out two children.

Susan stumbled but landed on her feet, but Harry immediately fell to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Susan asked as she lends a hand to Harry.

Harry nodded mutely and took Susan's hand.

"Susan you're finally here—oh," Hannah froze when she saw Harry hiding behind Susan. "Harry Potter, right?"

"...yes," Harry replied. Immediately, he shied away from Hannah and hid behind Susan. A few moments later, he peeked out from behind and looked at Hannah warily.

Hannah looked at Susan questioningly. "Is something..." she gestured to the incident with the Weasleys.

"No," Susan immediately said. "Aunt Amelia told me... His relatives, remember?" she tried to keep the conversation away from Harry as he clutched Susan's sleeve harder.

Hannah nodded. "C'mon, mum already set everything up. She even added an extra seat for Harry,"

Susan and Harry followed Hannah to the garden and the minute they stepped out, Harry gasped.

It looked as if the garden was set up just for the tea party. Roses and other flowers surrounded the garden in a protective fence and the grass was neatly cut with a round table in the middle. The table had a cup and a few other plates set along with a white laced tablecloth covering the wooden table.

"It looks nice," Harry said quietly to Susan.

"Hannah's mum is a pro at gardening, and she loves doing tea parties with Hannah. Too bad she had to go for an urgent work at St. Mungo's."

"I... guess," said Harry. He watched as Susan and Hannah sat down. When the two st down, Harry pulled out his seat and sat down, keeping head down.

There was an uncomfortable silence as the three sat down, almost doing nothing. From the background, you could hear the birds chirping, but Harry couldn't hear anything. His breath quickened as the two stared at him. He began to see faces of a sneering Dudley and a purple faced Uncle Vernon instead of the kind-faced Hannah and Susan. He shook in terror as memories of him with the Dursleys surfaced.

"... Harry?" said Susan. Stood from her chair immediately, dropping the chair to the ground as she did so.

"Is he fine?" asked Hannah.

Susan shrugged, still calling Harry's name.

"Harry!"

Harry's body shuddered one last time before he slumped in his chair, sickly pale looking. He closed his eyes once more and then looked at Susan's face.

"Susie," he said uncomfortably. "Um-"

"Are you okay? Should I call Aunt Amelia?"

He shook his head.

"I'm fine," he replied softly. "I just got a... a flashback. I'm fine. Really," he added after seeing Susan and Hannah's disbelieving faces.

Susan looked at Harry. "If you say so,"

"Yes," he said. "So... what are we playing?"

Hannah and Susan glanced at each other.

"Tea party should sound fine, yes?" said Susan. She broke out in a smile. Hannah followed her. "That is, what we are here for,"

"Wait for a moment, Susan, I need to go get the teapot. Mum said that it would be by the stove with a warming charm,"

Susan nodded.

Hannah stood up from her chair slowly and went inside from the back door. When the back door closed, Susan scooted her chair closer to Harry.

"Harry," said Susan softly. "What happened?"

He shrugged.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I was sitting, and I had a flashback—of the Dursleys, and I guess I panicked."

"I see," said Susan. She returned her chair to her normal spot just when Hannah came back, a white teapot with intricate flowers drawn along with gold lines.

"It's not the usual. Herbal tea," said Hannah. She poured a bit each into the cups. "Since there's some kind of epidemic going on, Mum was worried," she added.

Susan sipped her tea. Harry followed slowly.

"Yeah," she agreed. "Aunt Amelia said that several of the Aurors called in sick because of the flu. Some of them blame it on the muggles—saying that they brought on the epidemic after a sick muggleborn went to Diagon Alley. No one knows for sure, though. It's just a... speculation."

Harry sneezed.

"So, what's it like, living with the boy-who-lived?" said Hannah teasingly, looking at the closeness between the two. On the outside and on the inside. "Wait- don't tell me, yet. I don't want to know." she sniggered into her hand.

"Oh, stop, Hannah," said Susan. "It's all blasphemy, right Harry? We just knew each other from when we were babies. I barely remember it though,"

"Oh- uh, yeah," Harry lamely said. "I- I remembered Susan too... from being toddlers,"

"Aw, that's sweet. Two who are meant to be together being childhood—no, toddler friends,"

"Shush, Hannah. You can hold the romance and drama off until we go to Hogwarts," said Susan. "I knew going to the muggle library with you nearby was a bad idea. You came back a week later spouting things about love suddenly!"

"What can I say? I learn from a young age,"

The two bickered on about 'love' and 'romance', two things that were completely foreign to him. He was content, though. Just watching the two talk. He was okay with just sitting there and drinking some tea silently. Hee was used to it, since. It was only when the two finished their conversation when they decided to play some hide-and-go-seek, with Hannah the seeker. It was funny. For someone who never played the game before, he won in the end, being the most stealthy and fast kid between the two. The girls, smartly kept silent about it, hearing of the horrible things that his relatives did—including his cousin from their mother, or aunt.

They finished their final game of hide and seek when the sun became redder and was preparing to set. Susan decided that they had played just enough for the day and asked Hannah to use the floo once again.

"You know, you should invite him more often. Hide and go seek is much more fun with more than two people around," said Hannah. She grinned and threw some floo powder into the fireplace.

"Bye," said Susan. "Come, Harry," she gestured towards her hand.

Harry took her hand and stepped into the fireplace, threw fire tickling Harry slightly.

"Bone' residence!" Susan yelled clearly. The two began to spin and Harry closed his eyes, preparing for the one last large spin to throw him out of the next fireplace when the spinning suddenly stopped.

Hannah gasped. "What?" she said.

"Sorry," said Susan. She took another handful of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace once again, repeating the address, but like the last time, they spun, then suddenly stopped, right in the same place as before.

"Is the floo broken?" asked Susan.

"No," replied Hannah. "Mum just got the maintenance done yesterday. It shoudln't be not working. Strange,"

"Perhaps we should ask to use the Weasley's? Maybe it's just a one-time thing," Susan suggested. "Though I feel bad for the youngest male Weasley, since, you know, the... incident, though to be perfectly honest, I don't know why Aunt Amelia chose the Weasley's over the Longbottoms. Seems perfectly irrational."

Hannah nodded. "They're a great family, though... The Weasleys, I mean, but they're like the worst choice. Too familiar and too cuddly and friendly the moment you meet them."

"Harry, we're going to go to the Weasleys. I know, you don't want to be there, but in order to get home, we have to go through them since Hannah's isn't working, so we're going to the Weasley's to ask," said Susan.

Harry nodded. He took Susan's hand and let the two lead them to the Weasleys.

The three ran over the hills to the Weasleys, the girls banging on the doors. Immediately, the doors opened on their own accord and let the two in, giving the sight of Mrs. Weasley wiping her hands on a towel, walking to the front door.

"Hannah?" said Mrs. Weasley curiously. "What's the matter, dear?" she waved her wand and thee towel in her hands dried and flew back into the kitchen.

"Can we borrow your floo, Mrs. Weasley?" said Hannah. "Ours won't work, and Susan and Harry have to go home."

Concern flashed across Mrs. Weasley's face as she walked over to them.

"Well, do come in," she said. The two girls walked in, standing right in front of Mrs. Weasley. "Where's Harry?"

Harry stepped out from behind Susan and looked at Mrs. Weasley uncomfortably.

"He- hello, Mrs. Weasley," he refused to look up from his shoes.

Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"Of course, you may. Just wait here for a bit. I think everyone's in the living room right now," she said as she gestured them to follow.

The three walked behind Mrs. Weasley, Harry mainly walking behind Susan, slouching, trying to pry the eyes that were soon going to be on him away.

"Take a handful—that's just about right," Harry heard Mrs. Weasley say. He held Susan's hand tightly as they stepped into the fireplace, glad that the top of the fireplace obscured the view of everyone's faces in the living room.

"Bones Residence!" Susan said clearly. The two spun immediately, faster than before. The travel took longer than before, Harry noticed as they were in a massive storm of black.

Harry coughed as the soot got in his mouth. He bent over and tried to cover his face from the soot. It worked, but barely. Suddenly, he felt his other hand slip away from Susan's and yelled out, coughing and gagging again as more soot got in.

"Harry!" Susan yelled as she reached out for Harry. She couldn't see him at all, but he couldn't be too far, right?

It was too late, as he was thrown out of another fireplace, banging his head on the desk of the place, consciousness fading away.

-o-

Panicked, Susan looked around, even going back into the fireplace to see if Harry would come out. Nothing.

Her breath quickened as the thought of Harry lost somewhere appeared in her mind. No, she shouldn't think of that. Sure, Aunt Amelia would find Harrty, right? It was only when she looked back at the living room that she noticed it.

Susan gasped.

The living room was thrashed, completely so. The curtains on the windows were ripped and the vases and pictures were on the ground, shattered. The sofa was ripped, and the table was in half. She ran upstairs to check if the 2nd floor was also thrashed like the first.

The first thing she noticed, was Harry's room, door completely ajar and the knob on the ground, rolling near her feet as she walked towards it.

She peeked inside, afraid of what was to come.

Just like the living room, his room was destroyed. Feathers from the pillows everywhere, carpet ripped, drawers opened and clothes askew. His sketchbook, she realized that was destroyed, all ripped along with the muggle 'pencil' that was in half. His prized Teddybear, too didn't escape the fate of his sketchbook either.

She choked a sob as she saw the stuffing and bits of the fabric from the Teddybear on the ground. One piece was scorched on the edges, like a spell, she realized. She had to+ go to Aunt Amelia and tell her that Harry was gone and the house... thrashed.

She ran downstairs, stopping when she remembered that the entrance to the Ministry of Magic wasn't from floo. Where was it again? She wondered as she sat on the destroyed sofa, letting the tears flow free from her face.

If she hadn't let go of Harry... if she didn't let her hand slip from Harry's... he wouldn't be gone. She sniffed and wiped her tears. She stood from her seat and went by the fireplace, realizing that even the floo powder wasn't in its usual place.

She hoped that Aunt Amelia would come home soon.

-o-

Harry was scared. He knew he shouldn't be afraid of the darkness, but he is. All he remembers is being thrown out of the fireplace, rolling onto the ground and hitting his head on something hard, and then ending up unconscious.

His lower lip trembled as he thought of what was going on, and where he might be now. The flurry of scary thoughts trailed through his mi9nd, creating more gruesome thoughts after one another. He only stopped when he heard a snigger, a sound that often reminded him of Uncle Vernon. Cruel and malicious. No mercy at all.

Hesitantly, he opened one eye, stopping for a moment to let his eyes get used to the light.

"Well, well, well. The little half-blood finally woke up,"

Harry could imagine the sneer on the man's face as he heard the man's voice.

"No need to pretend to be asleep, we know you're awake."

Well, now he knew that there was more than one person here. His limbs protested as he sat up slowly, using his sleepy arms to keep himself upright. He glanced at the men who seemed to surround him.

They all looked the same, he realized. All messy, greasy, and cruel-looking, with the same exact smile on their lips. He tried to scoot backward but ended up bumping into another person. He didn't look up this time, afraid to see any more of the scary looking people. Where was Aunt Amelia when he needed her?

His breath hitched as one of the men grabbed him. He whimpered and kicked his legs weakly as he protested at the sudden movement. There was laughter behind him. Just like that day.

"Help!" yelled Harry. He sobbed as someone kicked his back. There was more laughter behind him as someone joined in on the kicking. Harry curled himself up, trying to shield his stomach from the blows.

"No one to get help from," he heard a man say snidely, laughing along with the others.

There was a distinct sound of a pocket knife opening, with the  _'shing_ ' sound. He whimpered as footsteps neared and tried to scoot away. Suddenly, someone grabbed him from behind and stabbed him. He let out a choked sob as the man twisted the knife in him, pulling the blade out in the process.

Was he going to die?

He coughed up blood.

Why wasn't the mist helping him just like that day? Why wasn't Auntie Amelia here? She had promised... promised to be there.

He closed his eyes and realized.

Adults are nothing but liars.

You can't trust them.

They'll betray you.

No matter what, they'll eventually do so.

And he might not be able to survive the next blow.

He almost didn't.

And it was a day just like today.

_His friend. His very first friend had invited him to his house for a playdate with his other friend._

_He agreed of course, and walked with him to the house, not realizing the fact that his mother had heard all the rumors of the 'boy' who was a 'monster'. She had shrieked when he stepped in and dragged him to his relative's house, her sharp nails ripping through his tender skin that was in the process of healing._

_She dragged him to the front door of the house. He was trembling by the time she began to rap the door harshly, yelling, "Mr. And Mrs. Dursley, I have something to say!"_

_He was full-on shaking, his barely held-in tears by the shore of his eyes when his relatives opened the door. His uncle took one look at him and smiled maliciously, his mustache mostly covering the smile. He knew that smile._

_It promised him pain._

_It was then, the mist began to circle around him lightly. It was transparent at first, slowly becoming corporeal as his uncle continued with his 'punishment'._

_It started with the lashings. Strangely, his uncle just dragged him near his cupboard without taking his shirt off. He often took if off when doing lashings. His pants, though, slipped off when his uncle dragged him from his leg, the stretched belt unbuckling with his pants slipping along._

_His uncle punched him several times as a punishment for making him touch his skin and for the first time, he was scared. The mist intensified as his uncle took out a knife and knelt on his right arm, cracking it. He smiled maliciously at him as the put the knife down and picked up his broken arm, twisting it._

_He gasped out in pain as several more cracks sounded. Tears ran down his face as his uncle raised his arm, landing a blow onto his left eye. He screamed._

_He was slapped, though. Told to "Shut up," as the knife was twisted and with a strange sound, the eye popped out, and then rolled to the ground, bleeding. His uncle laughed and laughed each time he hurt him and the volume increased as well._

_His eye was empty now and he could only see through one. Was this the end? He wondered as this time; the mist completely engulfed him, a strange screeching sound emitting._

_His uncle stopped laughing and had backed away, opening the door to the house and running out, screaming about freaks. He hadn't remembered anything else that well. He remembered... well, destroying his cupboard, the basement, the kitchen, and then collapsing the whole place. By then, the police and other people had come, but he hadn't cared. There was only one target remaining, and that was his uncle. He flew with great speed towards him with an attempt to kill. He wanted to blacken his Uncle, render him dead. He screeched once more as a barrier made him unable to reach his uncle._

_Filled with anger, he flew the other direction, destroying everything possible. It was only when he felt a familiar presence that he had turned around, speeding towards whatever that felt familiar, only stopping when he felt that he finally reached it._

_And he was right, but rather than reaching the presence, he was reached through, from the presence, shaking. Before he knew it, he had turned back solid._

-o-

_He opened his eyes once more time to see the men and snapped._

-o-

How long ago was it when he had snapped?

How long ago was it when he had freedom?

How long ago was it when he felt like he was dying.

He couldn't tell, but he knew that right now, he had snapped but it felt like freedom. More freedom than being with Susan. It did come with a price though.

Blacked skin traveled through his body like blight, slowly covering more parts. He coughed up blood and whimpered.

Was he going to die alone?

Was... were any adults going to even care if he died.

No adults helped him before. They won't now and they will never.

They just don't understand him, but something told him.

Something told him that it was alright. He didn't need adults.

He only needed Susie.

The one who brightened up his life.

He didn't need anyone else.

Not even in death. 

He belived it all.

He opened his eyes. Blinked once, then twice. He smiled as he reached for the sky. The ground below him was bumpy and a piece of glass was digging into his spine. It's fine.

It's all the adult's fault anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say this, but Harry's become a bit unhinged now. Because of what he experienced first hand in the wizarding world, he became... I guess, insane in a way and he will act a bit insane.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter! I do hope that I can update soon and it will be longer or as long as this.


End file.
